


Star Wars: Attack of the Geeks

by Spooberdem



Series: Science Bros. 2.0 [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, also lightsabers, i hope you like this, is that a promise or a hope?, kinda crackfic, peter and shuri are huge star wars nerds, that's all you need to know, the next fic will be better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooberdem/pseuds/Spooberdem
Summary: Two genius Star Wars nerds are left alone for a day.





	Star Wars: Attack of the Geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I asked yesterday with my last fic if I should do a Disneyland or Star Wars themed one next, and one person answered with Star Wars, so Star Wars it was! This was a bit rushed, I'm afraid, but I wanted to get this out before I went on vacation. 
> 
> (Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://datesanddamian.tumblr.com/post/171242302992/okay-but-what-if-peter-and-shuri-are-at-the)
> 
> All grammatical or spelling errors are mine, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘What the-?! Hi Shuri,’ Peter stammered when he opened the door. Shuri popped her bubble gum in his face, then strode past him into the Avengers compound. Turning in a circle, she announced, ‘Still seems the same. A little dustier, but-‘  
‘Okay, why are you here?’ Peter asked as he locked the door. ‘No warning or anything?’  
‘Don’t worry, I landed the ship on the roof. You can tell Mr. Stark that his stupid lawn is fine.’ Shuri began hauling her bags down the hallway. ‘Which way is the room where I stayed last time?’  
‘No, seriously!’ Peter called as he trailed after her. ‘Why are you here?’  
‘I was bugging T while he was in a web conference,’ Shuri replied, opening and closing random doors along the hall. ‘He said, ‘Go anywhere! Anywhere but here!’ So here I am.’ She opened yet another door, then stopped. ‘Is this yours?’ 

‘Uh, yeah,’ Peter muttered, pushing past her to hurriedly snatch clothes off the floor. The room was filled with various computer gadgets and Lego sets, the walls plastered in posters for video games and movies. ‘I wasn’t expecting visitors, so I didn’t… really… clean up.’ He dumped an armful of socks into an obviously overstuffed laundry hamper. ‘Won’t T’Challa notice you’re gone?’  
‘Well, I was going to ask Mr. Stark to send him a message saying he invited me to work on… science-y stuff,’ Shuri said, picking up various trinkets and setting them down again, ‘But is Mr. Stark even here?’  
‘No, he’s in London,’ Peter replied, picking a stack of books off the floor, ‘It’s just me and Vision right now, and I haven’t seen Vis in – three days? I don’t know where he is.’ 

‘Oooh,’ Shuri’s attention had moved onto something else. In the corner of Peter’s room, perched on a shelf, was a Lego Death Star. A tiny lightning-shooting Emperor Palpatine was perched on top. ‘You like Star Wars?’ she asked, plucking a Stormtrooper minifigure off the gunnery deck.  
‘Are you kidding? I love Star Wars,’ Peter said, pausing beside her to admire the masterpiece. ‘Why?’  
Shuri’s face cracked into an evil grin. ‘Because I have an idea.’

The first part of Shuri’s idea involved trying to break into Tony’s lab. Peter stood helplessly as she attached a small metal device to the identification panel beside the door.  
‘You know, this might not be the best idea,’ Peter warned her. ‘Mr. Stark has a lot of secur-‘ His sentence was cut short by the hiss of the door opening. Shuri gestured for him to enter. ‘Your colonizer technology is so primitive.’ She informed him.  
For all the time Mr. Stark spent locked in his lab, the place didn’t contain much – Just a few pieces of Iron Man armor, some loose wires and a bunch of diagnostic screens. Shuri began rummaging through the drawers lining the walls, emerging victorious with two metal pipes, about an inch and a half in diameter and almost a foot in length. Then she went through her messenger bag until she found two vibranium crystals. Perfect.

The next few hours involved a lot of welding, scanning, cursing and one or two explosions. In the end, Peter stared at Shuri in amazement as she presented him with two functioning lightsabers. She pressed a button on the side of one, and a bright blue plasma blade shot out of the end. ‘They won’t decapitate you, just sting you,’ she assured him. Shuri tossed a lightsaber into his hands. ‘Fight!’

The duel lasted almost half an hour and led from the lab, through the halls, into the swimming pool and back to the living room. At one point, Vision made an appearance, saw what they were doing, and turned back the way he came. By the time Shuri and Peter gave up from exhaustion, there were scuff marks along at least a dozen walls of the compound. 

After only about a minute of rest, Shuri bounced up from her position on the ground. ‘Okay!’ she said with seemingly boundless energy. ‘Time for Phase Two!’ Too tired to argue, Peter just pushed himself back on his feet and followed her. Shuri headed back to his room and snatched up the Death Star in her hands. That snapped Peter back to reality.  
‘Hey!’ he exclaimed. ‘Be careful with that! Do you know how long that took Ned and I to assemble?’ Shuri raised an eyebrow. ‘Ned?’  
‘My friend, from Queens,’ Peter explained. ‘The point is, please don’t touch that.’ Shuri just rolled her eyes and strode out of the room, cradling the Death Star like a baby and ignoring Peter’s protests.

Shuri took the Death Star back to the lab, analyzing its structure, then borrowed (re: stole) some metal sheets from Tony and began welding and shaping it.  
‘Hey, can you find me a fan?’ she asked Peter. ‘Um, why?’ he asked, staring at the metal sheets, which had formed a structure that looked like a dented watermelon.  
‘Just go with it,’ she told him. Rolling his eyes, Peter began rummaging through Tony’s supplies, which still seemed like a very bad idea.  
This project turned out to be a lot more boring than the lightsabers, involving a lot of tedious wiring, but slowly Shuri’s sphere began to resemble the Death Star sitting on the table. It was almost dark out by the time Shuri declared the thing finished. It was a metal version of the Lego Death Star, about the same size but far heavier. She fiddled with some knobs on its side, and the Star flew up into the air, shooting little bolts of light at her from where its planetary lasers would be. Shuri activated her lightsaber and deflected the bolts. After a minute, the Death Star began sniping at Peter, who activated his saber and jumped in to join the action.

The two teens were so engaged in dodging the laser bolts, they didn’t notice where they were sending the bolts they deflected. When Shuri and Peter stopped for a break, they realized that there were burn marks all over Tony’s lab. A stray shot had hit the Lego Death Star too, reducing it to a half-melted lump of plastic. Peter rushed over to try and salvage it.  
‘Oh no, Ned is going to kill me,’ he fretted. Shuri patted him on the back. ‘I can replace it,’ she said. ‘Besides, you get to keep the laser-shooting one.’ Peter perked up like a dog with a treat. ‘Really?’  
Shuri laughed. ‘You don’t think I can make another one in Wakanda? C’mon, let’s clean up this mess.’

Tidying up the lab to its former glory was more work than expected. The two hadn’t realized what a trail of destruction they had left through the place. Shuri found scuff and burn marks underneath tables, and a few of Tony’s prototypes had fallen over. Peter hurriedly stood them back up and hoped they hadn’t seriously damaged anything.

After the hard work of cleaning up the lab, Peter and Shuri spent the last hours of the day watching Star Wars in the compound’s home theatre. Shuri, as Peter found out, could quote each movie word for word just like him, and they made a game of trying to say the next line before it came up on screen. They were halfway through ‘Return of the Jedi’ when Shuri’s kimoyo beads on her wrist began flashing bright colors. It was a call from T’Challa.

‘Shuri, where the hell are you?!’ he demanded frantically. ‘Our mother is about to kill someone, probably me!’. He squinted through the small screen at Shuri’s surroundings. ‘Are you even in Wakanda?’  
Peter pushed his face into view of the screen. ‘Hello, you Highness!’ T’Challa’s eyes widened. ‘Shuri, did you fly to America?’  
Shuri shrugged nonchalantly. ‘You said ‘Go anywhere but where I am’, so…’ T’Challa pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. ‘You take things too literally, little sister. Come back home NOW!’ he closed the connection. Shuri sighed and hauled herself up from the couch. ‘I guess I have to go, then.’ She said glumly. Nodding absentmindedly, Peter turned off the movie and waited by the door while she grabbed her bags. ‘Ok, so this is goodbye for now?’ he asked, shifting from foot to foot. ‘I guess so,’ Shuri replied, then pulled Peter into a big hug. By the time Peter knew how to react, she was already pulling away and walking out the door. ‘I’m sending you Star Wars memes!’ Shuri called over her shoulder. Peter grinned as he closed the door to the compound. Hey, he got a lightsaber and a training remote today, and hopefully he’d see his friend again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing it, although this was harder to write than the other fics in this series, and I don't know why.
> 
> If you're following this series, I'm afraid this will probably be the last installment for a while. I'm going on a two week vacation, and I won't have access to a computer during that time. I do have at least one more story I'm hoping to add to this series, though, so hang on, and thanks for reading my work! ;)
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
